Secrets Don't Make Friends
by HighOnMyCrazyBeautifulLife
Summary: Sonny has been sneaking off on Tuesday nights, for what though? Now Tawni is on a quest to figure it out. Rated M for later chapters. I think this is very different and I hope everyone who reads it likes it! Please review :D
1. Secrecy

**An: Okay, here's another story. I hope you like it, and yes it's M for a DEFINATE reason. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is my 2 front teeth! :B Ahh screw it, I want SWAC for I don't own it! **

**Warning: M content, well, not in this chap anyway.**

There he was. Sitting across the room, mocking me with his good looks and oh so perfect smile. His eyes were an ice cold blue, yet they still had warmth. His sweet golden hair swept across his forehead in a precious way, framing his face. A sweet smile lay on his face, his white teeth shining through. He was perfect in my eyes, and I loved him.

But I could not have him. I was pretty on the outside, sure. On the inside though, I was cold. Never being loved left me like an empty shell, awaiting someone to come and fill me up again. This left me staring at him from across the room as he laughed with his friends.

Chad Dylan Cooper, the one that could never love me. He had a girlfriend, one who he loved very much. Sonny Munroe, she was my best friend who had everything that I wanted. She was a star, she was gorgeous, kind, loving, and just one of the best people you could. But there was only one thing I disliked, more like I was jealous of her in this one way. She had my Chad.

I had my chance with him; I've known him for nearly 10 years. We started out as stars together, on a kid's show when we were six. We were friends; I even got to kiss him once for the show. He was dreamy from a young age. I could've jumped on him while I had the chance. I had so much time before Sonny came along. I had time even after Sonny came. They didn't start to like each other until a year of knowing each other. I could've done so much.

"Tawni!" yelled one of my friends, it was Sonny actually. She looked at me like she had been trying to get my attention for quite along time.

"Uh, yes?" I asked her like I was paying attention to her the whole time. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, you were just starting to scare me. You have been staring at Chad for like 5 minutes. I don't think you blinked." She explained. "Why were you staring at me boyfriend?" she asked, starting to get all territorial.

_I was staring at his amazingly good looks,_ I thought to myself, even though I would never even dream of saying that to his girlfriend of nearly a year. So I said "I was trying to see what you see in him, and I can't find a thing."

"I can see it and that's all that matters." She said with a huff, defending her beloved boyfriend. "He's sweet, and caring, and beyond handsome. He loves me, and that's what I look for in a guy. He's perfect for me." She said, staring off into space.

"Yeah, yeah, don't brag!" I said to her. "We can't all be as _lucky _as you to find the "perfect man." I complained.

"Don't worry Tawni, soon your prince will come." She said to me, grabbing my hand in a reassuring way.

_He already came, you took him though, _I thought to myself. "Oh yeah, one day." I mumbled.

"Well, I have a date with Chad in about an hour, so I have to get ready. Bye Tawn, stay beautiful!" she said cheerily. She stood up and waved as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Bye Sonny!" I yelled after her. I doubt she heard me. She lives in her own little bubble full of cupcakes and rainbows… and Chad. If only there was a way I could enter her little bubble, just for a day. Don't we all deserve some sunshine every once in awhile?

"Where's my sunshine?" asked a familiar voice. The voice belonged to my joy and jealousy, Chad Dylan Cooper. He sat down in the seat in front of me, the seat the Sonny was sitting in previously. He flipped his golden hair out of his eyes and said "She was here a minute ago."

"Yeah, she just left." I said with a _duh, weren't you paying attention to your own girlfriend _kind of tone. "She went to get ready for your date tonight." Chad had a confused look on his face, like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"We don't have a date tonight." He informed me. "Is that what she told you?"

"Yeah, she just went. She said exactly 'I have a date with Chad in an hour.' Then she rushed out of the room." I explained to him. He sat back in his chair, astounded by the information I gave him. He gave me a look like I just told him a national secret. "That's what she told me anyway." I said.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" he asked me.

"Positive." I replied.

"Well, I don't remember a date for tonight. It's not Saturday right? I have date with her every Saturday. I think it's Tuesday. We never have dates on Tuesdays, in fact, she says she always has something on a Tuesday night." He rambled on and on, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Well I don't know anything else about it. If it's okay with you, I'm gonna go back to my dressing room." I stood up and started to walk towards the exit when I felt him grab my hand. My heart jumped a little bit.

"Wait Tawni, can you do something for me?" he asked with sorry eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked him, willing to do anything for this sweet cute guy.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be asking, and I shouldn't be this protective of her, but can you find out what she's doing tonight? If she's lying about me, I kinda want to know. I know this is a lot to ask, but-"

"Sure, I'll do it. It can't be that hard." I said to him.

"Thank you Tawni, I owe you one." He thanked.

"Your welcome, and I'm gonna hold you to you that you owe me."

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Please review! I want at least 5 reviews, I have the next chap written with a splash of M and a twist so if you want it you have to review!**

**LostInAFog**


	2. Discovery

**AN: Here is another chapter! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Warning: M, it gets a little bit worse but not to bad.**

"I won't foget, thanks Tawn!" said Chad as I walked out of the cafeteria. Chad was trusting me. I felt on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down, for now I have assumed a new identity.

Yep, I am now Tawni Sprakle Hart, (Yes my middle name is literly Sparkle.) private eye. I was investingating Sonny and her strange activity on Tuesday nights. Why was she lying? I don't know, but as soon as I do, Chad will love and trust me so much he'll dump her for moi! I am in the bag! Now I am Tawni Sparkle Hart, private eye and future Mrs. Cooper. Now, Mrs. Tawni Hart Cooper p.i. has to pee.

Reguardless to my numerous requests for a private bathroom, Marshall has ignored them, leaving me to use the studio bathroom. I have conviced everyone that I use my own bathroom so no one knows I use a _public _restroom. By the way, it's gross. So that nobody finds out, I bring at "Out of Order" sign into the bathroom, and place it on the door. Nobody comes in and sees me. I walked down the hall, peeked around and hung my sign. I sneaked inside, and got in a stall and well, yeah.

Suddenly I heard footsteps, obviously someone couldn't read. Using my insanely strange yet useful abilities to identify shoes by sound, I was able to figure out that the shoes were black stiletos. They must of belonged to a girl on Mackenzie Falls because all girls on the show were stiletos. The shoes started to pace back and forth, waiting for something, or someone.

The bathroom door opened for a second time and a new set of shoes walked in. They were purple boots, kinda like the ones Ke$ha wears. I doubt that Ke$ha would be in the studio though. Wait, Sonny was wearing those earlier today.

"Eeeep!" said the girl who walked in. Yep, it was Sonny. She ran, I think, towards the other wearer of the shoes and stopped. I guessed they were hugging. "I missed you." she said softly. "Tuesday nights are not enough."

"I missed you too, but you and Chad..." said the other girl, who sounded quite alot like Penelope. Wait, Penelope? Why would she _miss _Sonny? There was something up.

"Now come on. This bathroom stinks, I see why it was broken." said Sonny. "Now Tawni is probably in my dressing room so tonight well have to use your room."

"Okay, it's waiting for us." said Penelope. They both giggled and ran out of the bathroom. _What the hell?_

I got out of the stall and washed my hands. I took down my sign and speed walked down to Mackenzie Falls. I snuck around the corner and ran into Chad.

"Hey Tawni, have you figured it out yet?" he asked me. _No you ideot, I'm about to if you would get out of the way. _

"No you ideot, I'm about to if you would get out of the way." I said to him. "Now move!" I nearly yelled.

"Wait, is she in the falls?" he asked me.

"Maybe, I don't know yet!" I yelled. I sprinted down the hall.

"Call me!" he yelled after me. I slowed down to a walk once I was out of his sight. I peeked around the corner looking for a big star or something that would identify Penelope's dressing room. A door on the left that was a light shade of blue caught my eye. In cursive gold letters on the top it read "Penelope's Room". I guessed they were in there so I approached the door. I pressed my ear to the door and I heard a soft moan. I wanted to know more. I opened the door ever so slightly just so I could peek through silently. I was astounded by the sight I saw.

On the couch in the center of the room, there was Sonny and Penelope, completely naked. They were kssing and rubbing each other all over. They broke apart and giggled. Sonny threw Penelope down and started to move towards the lower regions of her body. I decided to look away and close the door silently. I couldn't believe it.

Sonny was cheating on Chad, with a girl?

**AN: As I must ignore the crys of ameliaad, I did it. Sorry girl! (or boy...) Just have a box of chcolates and get over it, cuz it ain't real!**

**Anyway, review!**


	3. Intimency

**AN: This is where the real M content comes it. Don't like, don't read. Simple enuff.**

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

I couldn't believe it. Sonny was bisexual. Not that I have anything against that, but I didn't think that she would be. Oh my God we share a dressing room! What if she likes me too? No thats not possible, she has a girlfriend, and a boyfriend. This isn't right. I need to tell Chad, but not over the phone. It needs to be in person. I wonder if he's still here.

Since I was at the falls already, I decided to stop by his dressing room. I knocked on the door and got no answer. His assistant, I think his name is Burt, passed by in the hall. I chose to ask him.

"Burt, right?" I asked him. He stopped and looked at me in shock. I guess not to many girls talked to him, just based on the way he looks. A jew fro and a checkered shirt, he looked like he was from 1982.

"Uh, yeah that's me." he said in excitement. "You're Tawni Hart!"

"Yeah I know, is Chad here?" I asked. He suddenly looked down, dissapointed.

"No, he left about 10 minutes ago." he informed me.

"Okay, bye Burt." I said, turning away without a smile or a wave.

"Bye Tawni." he said sadly. I scurried down the hall, sprinting to my dressing room. I got to it and went inside. I closed the door and put my back to it, sighing in relief. I took my sigh baxk as soon as I took a good look at the room. Sonny was staring at me, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, hey Sonny!" I said awkwardly, waving my hand. "How was your date with Chad?" I asked her.

"Oh drop it Tawni, I'm not stupid." she snapped. "I know you saw me and Penelope. Hell, I know you were in the bathroom. Btw, breath a little softer next time your spying." she warned. She was pissed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't spying at first. I was just curious." I said.

"Oh really?" she asked, with a look of suspicion.

"Yes, really! I heard you in the bathroom and I just got curious." I lied. I couldn't tell her that I was spying on her for Chad.

"What kind of curious?" she asked seductivly, getting closer to me. She obviously wasn't mad anymore.

"Just curious..." I said steping back and hitting the door.

"Bi-curious?" she asked me. Crap, why was I suddenly turned on? _I like guys, remember Tawni?_

"Uh, no." I said uncertainly. "That's gross Sonny, we're both girls."

"Have you ever even kissed a girl? You never know, you may like it." she asked. She got a little closer. I couldn't move from my spot.

"No, and I won't like it. I like boys." I stated clearly. She got even closer.

"Tawni, I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna kiss you, right here, right now, and if you don't like it, just push me away." She got a little closer so we were nearly chest to chest.

"Sonny, I don't think-" I was interupted by her lips on mine. My first instict was to push away, but I ignored it. I liked it. She tasted good and her kiss was soft. She pulled away.

"I see you liked it." she said. I felt a smile creep on my face when deep down I knew it should've stayed hidden. "I knew it." she smiled. She kissed me again, a little bit stronger this time. Her hands grabbed mine and placed them on her hips. She slid her ands into my back pockets, feeling up my butt. I broke away.

"I can't do this. You have a boyfriend, and I'm in love with a guy-" I started but she cut me off with her finger to my lips.

"Shh, we both know boys are ideots. Even Chad, I love him but I need some girl time too. Why do you think I have Penelope? We don't 'love' each other, we just need a stress reliever." she explained to me. "Plus, I don't count it as cheating when it's with a girl."

"Sonny, we can't do this." I said to her, standing my ground.

"Tawni please?" she begged. "I had to cut my session with Penelope short and she left me really horny. You'll like it. You know you want to." She grabbed my hand and brought me over to the chaise. She sat me down and started to unbutton her shirt. It dropped to the ground and her perky breasts were shown to me. She leaned in and kissed me again. She slid off my blue jacket and tank top. We were now touching chest to chest and it felt so good.

She moved her lips down to my neck leaving her sweet kisses every where. Every moment I was getting even more wet. I let my hands explore her body, feeling every curve of her. I reached her jeans and got frustrated. I unbuttoned them and slid them off with her help of course. I couldn't believe it. An hour ago I was sitting in the cafeteria talking to Chad, and now I was about to have sex with his girlfriend. Shhe was straddeling me in nothing but her soaking wet panties.

She reached for my sweat pants and I slid them off quickly. It felt so good to feel her on my lap. She brought her lips up to mine and kissed me softly one last time before she started to suck on my breasts. I ran my fingers through her hair as I moaned slightly. I could feel her smile when I made noise. I reached my hands down to her but and put my hands under her undies. I slid them off and threw them across the room. _Note to self, pick those up. _

I reached my hand down to her pussy and rubbed her clit. She moaned and seperated from my breasts. She stood up.

"What, did I do something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, I'm just getting something before I forget. Be patient." she warned. i sat on the chaise. I was so turned on as she strutted around the room. She went to her bottom desk door and pulled out a dildo, a good 12 in one. I was slightly scared.

"Can you fit that whole thing in?" I asked her, swalling slightly.

"Haha, no, don't be naive. Penelope can though, it's totally sexy. But anyways, it's you and me tonight, we don't have to worry about her." She said. She got onto the chaise and kissed me again. Her hands slid to my panties and slid them off. We were both completely naked now.

She continued to kiss me, then she broke off and started to trail kisses down my body. She pushed me down so I was laying down. She reached the bottom of my stomach and she spread my legs, revealing my pussy to her. "You look delicious." she said to me.

"What do you- ohhhhhhh." She kissed my pussy and it felt so good I let out a long moan. She continued to lick my pussy. I felt her finger slide in and it felt so good.

"Your so tight." she said seductivly between kisses. "You're so wet."

She reached for the dildo and licked to top as if giving a blow job. Once she thought it was wet enough, she slif the tip into me, just a little bit. It kinda hurt at first, but then felt amazingly good. She started to pump in and out fast.

"Deeper." I moaned. A little more went in and it felt even better. She pumped in and out and then a thought came to mind. "Wait." I said to her. She stopped.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked suductivly.

"I'm having all the fun." I pushed her down so we switched places. I kissed her pussy and she moaned in pleasure. The dildo was still wet from me so I stuck it in. She could go deeper then I was able to, so I pushed more in. I pumped in and out then I came up with an amazing idea. I stopped pumping and got level with her. I stuck the other end of the dildo in me, so we both had an end. We pushed on each other until we both cummed. I pulled the dildo out and I layed next to her. She turned to me with loving eyes and said,

"You're way better then Penelope."

**AN: Review.**


	4. New Srory On Fiction Press :

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
